five_nights_at_sheasfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Jake
Five Nights at Shea's 3 Toy Jake activates on Night 1. He'll walk along the right side of the building, and then enter the office. If he's in, Shea should pull up her laptop and shut off a camera. She could also hide under the desk for a 50/50 survival shot. She could also shut off the power. Failing or neglecting to do any of these actions will make Toy Jake attack Shea, resulting a game over. If the power is off and Toy Jake is seen in the flashlight, Shea should shine her light brighter to make him go away. Otherwise, he'll attack her. Five Nights at New England Storage Toy Jake activates on Night 3. This is because he was in a certain "sleep mode" on nights 1 and 2. He'll take a direct path to the office. To stop him, Vanessa has to keep releasing fumes. Each night, the amount of fumes used is reduced by one. Releasing fumes will delay Toy Jake's movement. Though, each time he moves, he'll make a laugh. If Vanessa is too slow to delay his movement, he'll crawl through the maintenance vent, and appear at the left entry. Vanessa could close the door to keep him out, but he will stay there and never leave. Eventually, when the door opens again, he'll enter and attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 2 Toy Jake activates on Night 1. He'll walk around at random, and then enter the office. He'll make a buzzing sound if the cameras are up. Chris has about 8 seconds to put down his cameras and turn on the smoke machine to blind Toy Jake before he attacks him. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Toy Jake attack him, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 3 Toy Jake activates on Night 1. He'll wander around the building at random, and either appear in the right office entry or the ceiling vent. If Sarah sees him in the entry, she should pull up her laptop and shut the door. If she sees him in the ceiling vent, she should turn on the main heater until he crawls back through. Failing or neglecting to do these actions will make Toy Jake attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at Shea's 5: Halloween Edition Prototype Jake activates on Night 1. He'll start walking down the right hall. If Shea sees him in her night vision camera closest the the bedroom, she should run up to door and hold it shut until she hears him walking away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 5 Prototype Jake activates on Night 1. He'll walk along the left side of the building. He'll try to catch the player off guard by going to the right door, making the player think he's going to appear at the right door. The player must close the right door to keep him out. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Prototype Jake attack Vanessa, resulting a game over. Nightmare at Shea's Prototype Jake activates on Night 3. He'll wander around the second floor until appearing in the office. Mitch should pull up his monitor and shut off a camera. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack him, resulting a game over.